Vampire
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Transformée en mini recueil. Drabble 2 : Kamui n'a fait ça que pour son bien après tout. Seishiro/Subaru Kamui/Subaru
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE**

Juste un petit OS/Drabble qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. L'arc d'Infinity me fascine, enfin surtout l'attitude de Fye envers Kurogane. Alors je me suis fait un petit trip librement inspiré d'un OS d'alliterationhor, que j'admire énormément (en partie car c'est la seule personne au monde capable d'écrire vingt pages word de PWP en ayant l'air complètement naturelle *gloups*). Ca concerne leur lien de vampire à proie, qui me titille sérieusement, et je suis d'ailleurs globalement dégoûtée de la tournure des évènements dans les derniers chapitres, mais bon, je survis.

Pas franchement de rating et ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ce qui me pousse à prier pour qu'ils aient droit à leur happy-end, parce qu'il ont déjà bien assez souffert comme ça, nom di diou.

« I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood  
All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flash backs intertwine  
Memories I will never find."

Muse, Falling away with you

**oOo**

Fye haïssait sa condition de vampire, ce n'était en rien un secret et il avait même bien pris soin de le signaler à grand renfort d'indifférence et de colère envers la première personne concernée. Son bourreau. Sa proie. Kurogane.

Fye haïssait Kurogane, pour les raisons qu'il avait laissé entendre : il l'avait forcé à vivre contre sa volonté, s'était soumis à lui de la façon la plus dégradante qui soit et s'était lié à lui pour l'éternité alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il y avait tout ça, en effet, mais Fye bénissait les Dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour avoir réussi à laisser le ninja dans l'ignorance quant à certains points que Kamui et Subaru lui avaient si _gentiment_ expliqué.

« Si tu le mords au cou, » avait dit Kamui. « Ne t'étonne pas si vous finissez par vous envoyer en l'air. Ca va avec. Etant donné qu'un vampire et sa proie sont condamnés à rester ensemble pour toujours, l'évidence veut que ce lien ait été créé pour ceux qui entretiennent des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Une sorte de mariage qu'on ne peut résilier. Si ce n'est pas ton souhait, arrange-toi pour le mordre ailleurs, ou mieux, pour ne pas le mordre du tout. C'est vraiment dommage cela dit, car c'est le seul endroit qui rend la morsure réellement agréable pour vous deux. »

Il avait fixé son frère avec tendresse et possessivité pendant qu'il parlait, obligeant Subaru à baisser les yeux. Fye s'était demandé un instant si l'expérience fonctionnait aussi entre vampires, puis avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas savoir : être en présence de jumeaux le rendait déjà bien assez mal à l'aise et il souhaitait expédier ces recommandations au plus vite.

Dès lors, il s'était fait un devoir de dresser Kurogane de manière à ce qu'il comprenne lui-même la bonne façon de procéder, sans quoi il refusait purement et simplement de se nourrir, déjà que ça lui était infiniment pénible. Par chance, le ninja semblait trouver également que le contact de la langue de Fye sur sa peau était une intimité bien suffisante entre eux et encore bien trop grande. La simple idée d'une morsure au poignet paraissait le révulser alors au cou, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Cela lui convenait parfaitement : il ne voulait pas de l'agréable, il voulait de la souffrance et la vision de l'épée entaillant la chair fine de Kurogane le remplissait d'une joie malsaine. Il fallait qu'il paie, autant par la douleur physique que par la douleur morale et Fye s'employait à rendre les deux quasi insupportables.

« Deuxième chose, » avait repris Kamui. « Tu sais déjà que la mort de la proie entraîne la mort inexorable du vampire. C'est logique évidemment, mais sache que la réciproque est aussi vraie. Une simple question d'équité : le lien est à double sens. Mais ne penses pas que ça se fera comme cela : de la même façon qu'un vampire souffrira le martyre jusqu'à mourir de faim, la proie continuera à produire le sang qui aurait dû être perdu et elle aura beau essayer par tous les moyens de s'en débarrasser, son cœur finira par exploser sous la pression. J'ai déjà assisté à un spectacle semblable, et ce n'est pas beau à voir, crois-moi. Alors, à l'avenir, s'il te vient une quelconque envie de mettre fin à tes jours, n'oublie pas que, ce faisant, tu emporteras Kurogane avec toi. De même si tu refuses trop longtemps de te nourrir, tu le tueras.»

Oui, Fye haïssait Kurogane pour toutes les raisons qu'il avait laissé entendre, mais surtout pour celle-ci : il avait ajouté un rocher supplémentaire à la montagne de culpabilité qui reposait déjà sur ses frêles épaules et lui avait même ôté le droit de la faire disparaître, de disparaître tout court. Car où qu'il puisse aller quand son heure serait venue, il savait que ce rocher ne partirait pas, car lui et Kurogane était liés pour l'éternité, et même la mort ne les sépareraient pas.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à la haine dans ses yeux, à son courroux sans fin, puisqu'il l'aurait empêché de rentrer chez lui, de réaliser le seul souhait qu'il avait clairement exprimé devant lui.

Alors il se battait avec ses tripes dans les combats d'échecs pour retarder l'échéance, passant le reste de ses journées d'une manière totalement égoïste avec la princesse, car elle et lui étaient parfaitement conscients que le temps des sourires étaient définitivement révolu.

Le soir, enroulé dans ses couvertures presque jusqu'à l'étouffement, il se laissait aller à s'avouer que c'était lui-même, avant Kurogane, qu'il haïssait, pour avoir ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avant d'avoir été transformé, le bonheur et l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait suffisamment à lui pour se sacrifier corps et âme en vue de son salut. Ce moment où Kurogane lui avait dit qu'il le tuerait s'il le fallait, où il avait compris que, plus que tout, le ninja ne voulait pas le perdre, où il avait souri avant de tomber dans l'obscurité, l'unique sourire sincère qu'il lui ai jamais adressé et lui adresserai jamais.

Puis il s'était souvenu de son frère, mort pour lui, et l'utopie avait cessé.

Il aurait presque pu aimer Kurogane, mais au jeu de l'amour, on ne le reprendrait plus. Le haïr semblait être la seule option restante.

C'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire, à chaque fois que l'odeur divine de _son _sang emplissait ses narines.

« Je pense sincèrement que tu commets une erreur, » avait tristement affirmé Subaru dans le dos de son frère.

La pire erreur qu'il avait commise avait été de franchir la ligne, et l'ombre aveugle du destin avait choisi sa punition.

**oOo**

Voilà, c'est pas brillant, mais je le vis bien.

Je dis, je dis, mais j'aime quand ils souffrent, même s'ils sont juste magnifiques ensemble no matter what. J'suis accro c'est grave xD

Un petit commentaire est toujours bienvenu, comme d'hab.

A plus, Brutus !


	2. La fuite

**LA FUITE**

Voilà ce qui arrive quand je bois trop de café. Prise d'une frénésie apocalyptique de drabbles, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Promis, pour cette nuit c'est le dernier. Faut bien que je dorme de temps en temps.

Ceci est donc ma version du pourquoi du comment que Seishiro pourchasse Kamui et Subaru. C'est retord et j'ai rendu Kamui extrêmement possessif, mais c'est comme ça que je préfère les écrire. Comme ça correspond au thème « Vampire » je le groupe avec le Kurofye, ça prend moins de place.

Bref, mention de Seishiro/Subaru et de Kamui/Subaru.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Il avait fait ça pour son bien, avant tout.

« Petit frère, je suis désolé. »

Il l'aimait. Il tenait à lui bien plus à lui qu'à toute autre chose au monde, dans _tous_ les mondes. Il voulait le protéger, qu'il reste encore un peu innocent face à la furie des hommes. De _cet_ homme.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre ces mains avides de pouvoir et de sang. Du sang des vampires. De _leur_ sang qu'ils se devaient de chérir par leur naissance.

« Il a tenté de me séduire. »

Son frère qui avait jeté la trace de sa glorieuse lignée aux oubliettes, soi-disant par amour. On ne peut aimer que les membres de son clan. Sa famille. Et il était sa _seule_ famille.

« J'ai refusé bien sûr, alors il a tenté de me tuer. »

Il fallait qu'il mente pour le garder auprès de lui. Ces blessures qu'il s'était infligées lui-même, il ne les regrettait absolument pas. Aucune d'elles. Jamais.

« J'ai réussi à m'enfuir juste avant qu'il ne m'achève. »

Subaru et le chasseur se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois, et son jumeau n'avait pas cru bon de l'en avertir. Il avait ressenti cette trahison jusqu'au fond de sa chair. C'était un peu une vengeance. Un peu.

« C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne pour assouvir ses désirs sauvages, je crois. »

Il les avait imaginés, nuit après nuit, enlacés, se mélangeant, s'aimant. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, envie de tuer, envie de mourir.

« Il t'a utilisé, je t'avais prévenu. »

Comme il aurait voulu être à la place du chasseur, entre les bras de Subaru. Ce besoin coupable mais tellement grisant. Ce besoin qui lui aurait fait déplacer des montagnes et asservir des peuples entiers.

« J'aurais préféré avoir tort. »

Son frère avait refusé, rejeté son amour, cette vie qu'il lui aurait offerte sans sourciller, juste pour le voir sourire une dernière fois. De ce sourire qui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avait réchauffé son cœur glacé même après la mort de leurs parents.

« Nous devons partir, il va nous poursuivre. »

Oui, fuir vite, loin de cet humain qui avait détruit leur complicité et ses rêves. Fuir et construire dans cette fuite une nouvelle forme de vie à deux.

« Allons voir la Sorcière, je paierai le prix. »

Il voulait la plus belle des échappées fantastiques. Connaître la peur, sentir l'humain sur leurs traces et le parfum de sa rage et de sa défaite quand ils lui échapperaient. Evoluer sur le qui-vive. Subaru ne pourrait plus le quitter.

« Je sais que tu crois l'aimer. »

Il finirait par l'oublier, par se focaliser sur le seul qui lui resterait fidèle et ne le trahirait jamais. Leur lien de gémellité. Il était l'unique amour de sa vie, il devait le montrer à son frère.

« Mais tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ? »

Il était le seul en qui Subaru pouvait avoir confiance. Il le protégerait de ce monstre, juste pour pouvoir l'avoir avec lui encore un peu. Pour toujours.

« Laisse-moi boire ton sang, et partons. »

Goûter ce nectar exquis sur sa langue lui semblait être un bon point de départ. Ils fileraient comme le vent, cachés par l'obscurité et enivrés par l'infini pour une course éternelle.

« Petit frère, je suis désolé. »

Attrape-nous, si tu peux.

**oOo**

Y a trop de choses qui me trottent dans la tête bon dieu, désolée de vous imposer mes fantaisies à tout va.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

xD


End file.
